


下午茶

by boywonder611



Series: 一發完 [12]
Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: ※日常OOC※配對是HW (尚未確認關係)※兩年前休叔生賀活動文 (QQ群順便打廣告：542895835)挑在今天發是因為今天RSL生日！也是很有紀念價值的一天~※ 抽到的梗是 下午茶※首發在2018/06/11 (休叔生日)
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: 一發完 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924564
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	下午茶

一。

Wilson認為他已經很了解House了。他們在同一間醫院上班、辦公室又再隔壁，有事沒事都會找對方閒聊，下班後也有固定的日子一起出去溜達。

最近他又發現——House似乎挺喜歡喝下午茶？

那不太明顯，只是偶爾他找不到House的時候，只要來這間咖啡店通常都能看到House 坐在裡面喝咖啡看雜誌，有時又會看看窗外、看看櫃檯、看看四周。

House第一次看到他過來的時候也沒驚訝，倒是喝了一口咖啡欠揍的對他說，｢我還沒結帳，去幫我付一下吧。｣

Wilson翻了一眼白眼，認命的站起身走到櫃檯幫他結，又聽到House在他身後嚷嚷的說道，｢也順便幫你自己點一杯飲料吧，反正你都出來了，但我不會結帳的。｣

他先看了看時間，再看看菜單，最後選定了一杯焦糖咖啡，又吩咐店員糖要多加一點。

拿著咖啡走到House旁邊坐下的時候，整個人都放鬆下來了，House看起來也很悠閒，彷彿現在不是上班時間的摸魚，而是真的休假時刻。

House難得的也沒主動開口說什麼，Wilson東望望西望望的忍不住先開口，｢這地方真不錯，你怎麼沒跟我說？｣

那喜歡搞神秘的診斷科醫生翻了翻手上的雜誌也不急著回答，認真的看了幾頁才打開他的金口，｢但你找到了。｣

House的語氣沒有平常被抓包的暴躁，也沒有一絲無奈在裡頭，腫瘤科醫生心中湧起一股愉悅，不服輸、總想爬上House頭上的小男孩在心中偷偷握拳歡呼。

他抿著嘴，偷笑著的享受跟House一起的下午茶。

二。

每個人都喜歡摸魚，Wilson最喜歡的摸魚方法其實是House 傳呼他的時候，因為House 總會盡可能的把他的時間給霸佔下來，Cuddy不會責備他，畢竟Cuddy知道他如果有什麼事耽擱了一定都是House惹出來的。

House依然會在門診遇到什麼有趣的事情傳呼他，但跑去喝下午茶這件事House卻半次也沒有約過他，這太奇怪了。

House確信他一定會跑去找他嗎？

還是說，House根本不希望他找到這個地方？

可是上次問House的時候，House 也沒有生氣、沒有惱怒——所以也許House正在做的事是希望他發現的？

Wilson決定試探一下。

又一次的，他自動走到櫃檯點一杯焦糖咖啡，順道問了店員House買單了沒一併幫他結帳，走到位置上House見怪不怪的也沒作聲。

他首先抿了一口咖啡，｢我覺得這間咖啡店的飲料味道還好，為什麼你會覺得好喝？｣

House看了他一眼，｢我又沒說過好喝。｣

Wilson一時語塞，愣了一會兒疑惑的問，｢那你為什麼那麼常來這裡？｣

｢打發時間、躲Cuddy、逃離門診、你知道的那些。｣ House對著前方說話，說完還自己點點頭。

才不只是這些！Wilson在心中咆哮，他試著和House 對上眼睛，｢不、不對。｣ 

House勉強看了他一眼又移開，似乎有些心虛。Wilson抬頭望了望四周，｢你在等人。｣ 篤定的口氣，｢某個人、某個我不知道的人。｣

｢沒有，你想太多了。｣ House定神的正眼看了他，移去的時候嘴角竟帶著一抹偷笑，Wilson 捕捉到那抹笑容了。

所有的線索瞬間連接起來，Wilson瞪大他的眼，眉毛抬高，｢你談戀愛竟然沒跟我說，多久了？｣

House眉毛皺了一下，露出不可置否的表情。

Wilson笑的比他還興奮，小聲的湊近House問道，｢是哪位？還在暗戀而已嗎？｣

討人厭的診斷科醫生才不說，只是喝著咖啡繼續裝模作樣的看雜誌。

Wilson看著一點都沒有反應的House，只好用一點都不會威脅到House的威脅來不開心的說道，｢喂，我幫你買單那麼多次了，作為交換條件，你也和我說一下吧。｣

House 白了一下眼，沒好氣的笑，｢我們之間又沒有交換條件。｣

Wilson氣悶，卻也沒有離開位置，只是低下頭喝自己的咖啡不想理House 。

這些小動作又怎麼可能逃過House的眼睛，他把手中的雜誌捲起來敲敲Wilson ，｢不然我們來打賭。｣

習慣性和House打賭的Wilson頭自然就抬起來問道，｢賭什麼？｣

｢在你猜到我喜歡誰之前，你都要幫我買單。｣ House指了指桌上的咖啡。

Wilson不管就算他們沒打賭也是他付的錢，只在意——｢所以你真的有喜歡的人？｣

House流露出一股像是害羞的笑容，卻又正經的口吻說道，｢也許吧。｣眼睛像在回味什麼的瞇了起來。

Wilson愣住了，因為House極少露出這種笑容，一旦露出這個笑容就代表——House真的真的真的非常喜歡那個人，光是想到那個人就足以讓House微笑了。

而他明明都待在House身邊，怎麼會沒注意到有個人就這麼住進House心裡了呢。

Wilson喝了自己加了很多糖的咖啡卻覺得苦澀，想不到、想不到啊——但沒關係，反正他們還會是好朋友，還能待在House身邊，House不會把他趕走的，他這麼安慰自己。

Wilson有些失神的狀態被House看在眼裡，House若有所思的盯著才又撇開轉到另外一頭偷偷微笑。

三。

｢是那個嗎？｣ Wilson用頭撇撇只要他來也都能看到的一位常客，那是一位長髮的女生、頗有氣質的、跟Stacy有些像，每次都坐在旁邊用電腦。

House跟著他的視線轉過去搖搖頭，Wilson點點頭表示知道了就站起來去幫House買單。

走到櫃檯時，Wilson總得努力的別讓自己東張西望像個變態，很克制的只看著櫃檯服務生，嗯——這個服務生也挺不錯的，還是House喜歡的是她？所以故意不來結帳，這樣就能讓人印象深刻了。

但說到底House不管有沒有做事應該都挺讓人印象深刻。

發現自己現在的腦袋都思考些什麼東西，Wilson吐嘈自己，天啊——James Wilson，House到底給你下了什麼蠱讓你這樣一直想。

｢還是櫃檯那個服務生？｣ Wilson走回座位時忍不住又問道。

｢我們說好了，一次只能問一個。｣ House沒再回答他，自顧自地樂的看Wilson煩惱的樣子。

Wilson瞪了瞪House，發現他就算把眼珠子瞪出來House大概還是不為所動，只好努努嘴的問其他問題，｢你不覺得你最近太常來這裡了嗎？｣

House隨意瞥一眼他，｢如果你不想幫我買單就算了。｣

天空要下紅雨了，House竟然不想坑他的錢。

原本他急忙的想澄清說，沒有、沒有、沒有不想幫他買單。卻賭氣的說出，｢那你以後都不要叫我買單。｣

House拿著咖啡的手頓了頓，看起來戲劇化的被打擊到，接著放下手中的咖啡杯，拿起旁邊的拐杖站起來。

Wilson不明所以的抬起頭看著House，House杯子裡的咖啡還沒喝完啊？

｢走吧，Jimmy。｣

｢去哪？｣

｢晃晃。｣

｢為什麼？那你暗戀的人呢？｣

｢Jimmy都說以後不幫我買單了。｣

｢什麼？｣

｢要把Jimmy的好心情找回來嘛！｣

House故意用出一副拿他沒辦法的樣子，Wilson的好心情瞬間回來了，卻左顧右盼的當作沒這回事，House只是瞇眼笑看著他，露出個很柔和的笑容。

四。

結果自從那次賭氣和House說不再幫他買單之後，House去咖啡廳的次數真的就少了許多，Wilson有些不安，擔心是因為他的關係誤了House的戀情。

他喜歡House，也希望House能夠幸福快樂，所以如果House有喜歡的人，他希望至少能幫House一點忙。

｢你最近都沒去那間咖啡廳了。｣ Wilson主動出擊，是他先對House說那種話的，解鈴還需繫鈴人嘛。

House在自己的辦公桌那翹腳看著小電視抬頭看他一眼沒作聲。

｢我們的打賭又還沒結束，還沒猜到你暗戀的人是誰之前我都得替你買單不是嗎？｣Wilson站在旁邊乾巴巴的說道。

｢你為什麼要那麼在乎？｣ House沒回答他的問題，反倒有些粗魯的問道。

｢我不希望你因為我的關係沒了這段感情，我又不像你，老是打斷我的每一段感情。｣

｢你明明就很希望我打斷你的每一段婚姻。｣ House說的一點都不愧疚，好像破壞感情都不是他的事一樣。

Wilson也沒生氣，因為House再一次的說中了。他把House的拐杖拿起來交到他手中，｢來吧，你都很久沒去了，這次我一定能猜中。｣

｢別猜中，不然我就沒有免費飲料可以喝了。｣

然後他們一起光明正大的翹班去咖啡廳。

｢是那個嗎？｣ Wilson隨手指了指從窗外走過去的一個女生。

House抬頭看了一下沒看到人，｢你說誰？｣

｢剛剛走過去那個。｣ Wilson又指了指那個連屁股都瞧不見的女生。

House眨眨眼，領會過來Wilson在幹嘛也沒戳破他，只是簡單的搖頭。

Wilson裝作懊惱的嘆氣，｢唉——好吧，我去買單。｣ 嘴角卻是笑著的。

五。

｢這個人不簡單，讓你喝了那麼難喝的咖啡還喝多次。｣

｢反正我喝的都是免錢的。｣ House咧嘴笑的舉舉手中的杯子。

｢你喜歡的那個對象怎麼樣？｣

｢什麼怎麼樣？｣ House的動作停了下來。

｢你每次都這樣跑來看那個人就滿意了？｣

｢不然要怎樣？｣

｢告白啊？你沒想過告白嗎？｣

House的表情突然變得有點怪怪的，只是些微搖頭的說道，｢還在研究。｣

｢成功的機會你覺得有多高？｣ Wilson認真的問道。

｢不知道，我只是突然發覺那個人有點蠢。｣ House放下手中的咖啡。

｢什麼意思？有點蠢就不值得你喜歡了嗎？｣

｢我又沒說不喜歡，那個人一直都值得喜歡，但那個人蠢到讓我不想告白了。｣

｢所以那個人只要變聰明一點，你就會告白了？｣

｢我不知道，也許吧。｣ House把雜誌拿高避開Wilson的視線，結束這個話題。

六。

Wilson趁著House有病人、忙的不可開交沒時間找他的一天，偷偷跑到了那間咖啡廳。

首先點了一杯平常在喝的咖啡，店員都認識他了，見到他也會打招呼，他沒有坐在平常和House一起坐的位置，反而坐在吧檯那，好跟店員聊天。

｢我注意到你們這裡的服務生不多，大概是四五個輪流這樣而已？｣ Wilson選了一個之前已經猜過，但沒猜中的女店員下手問情報。

｢我注意到你今天沒和你的男朋友一起來，怎樣？想偷吃？｣那女店員看了他一眼，嘴夠嗆的。

｢什麼？不、不、不，House不是我的男朋友。｣ Wilson臉一下就窘迫了，還有些害羞。

｢哦，好吧，我們都覺得你們感情很好的說。｣女店員滿不在乎的說道。

｢你們？｣

｢唔，對啊，我們都在打賭你們何時在店裡親親。｣女店員露出有些戲謔的口吻。

Wilson再一次尷尬的笑了笑，沒再覺得害羞，｢大概不太可能，House說他來這裡看暗戀的人。｣內心卻突然了解為什麼House總喜歡來這間咖啡廳了。

女店員露出一個感興趣的笑容，｢繼續說。｣

｢呃——我試著猜了一些人，但都沒猜中，你們服務生裡面，我只剩一位店員還沒猜過，我猜House喜歡的大概就是她了吧。｣

女店員嘆了一口氣，｢你真笨，他最喜歡的就是你，我們都看出來了只有你沒看出來。｣

｢別胡說。｣ Wilson急忙的撇清。

｢你說他來這裡都會見到他暗戀的人？｣她試著分析給他聽。

Wilson點點頭。

｢因為每次他來你就出現了，他看起來很喜歡你主動找他的模樣。｣女店員想起每次拄拐杖先到的那位見到眼前這個男人的模樣，根本爽的很。

Wilson沒敢承認，只是繼續說道，｢他說他喜歡的人太蠢，不想告白了。｣

女店員雙手一攤，｢你也不想想，你每次都只關心他喜歡什麼女人，感覺很希望他被銷售出去，他當然不爽了，這樣誰還想告白？你老實說，你喜不喜歡這個叫House的？｣

Wilson被突然的反問，緊張的結結巴巴，｢蛤？沒有、、、他只是、我跟他、我們倆只是好朋友而已。｣

女店員卻表情凝重的問道，｢只是好朋友？你對他沒有超乎友誼的想像嗎？｣

｢沒有。｣ Wilson用力的搖頭。

｢那House真可憐，喜歡的人在眼前卻永遠也沒辦法在一起。｣女服務生看起來比他還惋惜。

｢House沒有喜歡我。｣ Wilson認真卻又有點心虛的說道，不敢說已經有點被眼前的女服務生說服了。

｢哼，難怪他會說他喜歡的人太蠢了，明明就已經那麼明顯了你還自欺欺人，你是害怕自己被拒絕，還是害怕自己不敢接受他？｣

Wilson的心搖擺不定，House也喜歡他——？真的嗎？

女店員再接再厲，｢如果你喜歡那就出擊，一定能成功的，別擔心。｣

***

Wilson拿了情報回到醫院已經是傍晚時分，連跟House都沒有打招呼就自己先回家了，實在是太孬，畢竟——剛剛得到的消息讓他心頭一陣亂蹦，都不知道該怎麼消化才好。

不過轉念一想，也不需要怎麼消化呀，他跟House的相處方式也不會變太多吧，他們只是剛好互相喜歡而已——才在糾結一通電話就打來了。

不用說，會在這個時間打給他的除了House也不會有別人了。

『Wilson，你怎麼可以自己先溜走，不是說好今天晚上要去轉角那間餐廳嗎？來接我！快。』

嗯——House就算喜歡他，坑他的機率卻一點兒也沒變少，Wilson手拿著話筒就在那笑笑的忘了回話。

『你有沒有聽到？』電話那頭傳來House不耐煩的聲音，Wilson才回神，『有人說要騎著拉風的摩托車自己過去。』

『拉風的摩托車昨天牽去保養了，我今早不是才和你說？別廢話，快來。』

『House。』

『幹嘛？』

『沒事，待會見。』Wilson躊躇了一下還是沒問出口。

『嗯。』

最後他們兩個人的晚上和平常一點兩樣也沒有，不過Wilson終於看見House的眼裡每次都是帶著一絲溫柔了，那都是在看著他。

七。

House每次都是早到的那個，然後去櫃檯先點飲料才坐下，等著Wilson。

Wilson有時來的快、有時來的慢，卻總是會到——不如說，House每次都是坐到他出現為止。

這次Wilson來的速度和往常差不多，卻反常的沒像之前那樣進來馬上坐在House面前問問題，而是站在門口猶疑不前。

House一眼就望見他了，不過都裝作沒看見，等著Wilson走到他面前才做反應。

櫃檯的店員也看了一眼Wilson，示意他快點進來。

Wilson點點頭，慢條斯理的走到老位置和House會合。

｢像個傻子站在門口是在幹嘛？怕別人不知你傻啊？｣

Wilson的手指不安的扭動放在桌上，才慢慢開口，｢你上次問我為什麼那麼在乎你暗戀的人。｣

｢我不是在乎你暗戀誰，我是——嗯，比較在乎你。｣ Wilson說完自己瞬間意識到了自己似乎不該那麼坦承，｢我說的在乎是——｣ Wilson在琢磨有哪些詞語不要那麼強烈，最後發現腦袋一切空白，他豁出去了，｢我說的在乎是——喜歡那種，我也不知道這樣說的後果到底是什麼，甚至不知道自己到底在說什麼了，總之，我想問的是——｣ Wilson深呼了一口氣。

｢House——你喜歡的人是我嗎？｣

House從頭到尾都乖乖的聽他說話並且沒發出任何一個聲響，最後Wilson聽到House的聲音傳來。 

｢我的咖啡還沒結帳，你去幫我結吧。｣

Wilson的腦袋裡一陣亂哄哄，他以為他猜對了，長期以來他喜歡House ，而且House也可能喜歡著他，店員那些像人魚的歌聲魅惑著他讓他相信了，他下定決心這麼想，最終才敢問House，可是——天阿——他怎麼膽敢往自己臉上貼金，這是House，只喜歡女人的House——

Wilson不知道自己的臉都變慘白了，直到House從桌下踢了他一腳。

｢別佇在那，都變我男朋友了，當然要幫我結。｣

The End

****

同場加映。

｢怎麼樣，成功了嗎？｣

Wilson一直露出傻笑點點頭，像個初戀的傻小子。｢謝謝你們。｣

｢哦，不謝，你去給他親一個就不會辜負我們了。｣ 店員用個那種看好戲的口吻說道。

｢什麼？｣ 腦中浮現出前一天他們說打賭看什麼時候在店裡親親的對話，｢呃——｣ Wilson不知道該怎麼接話了，只好萬分尷尬的拿走自己的咖啡趕快回座位。

他的新男友，House，看了他一眼，用著和以往差不多揶揄的口吻問道，｢被店員調戲？｣

｢你為什麼看起來那麼樂？｣ Wilson反問。

｢我的男朋友已經有名草有主了卻還是那麼受歡迎，我應該可以驕傲一下吧？｣ House無辜的說出他的見解。

只不過還沒習慣"新男友"這個身分的Wilson聽到House這麼說，臉轟一下的又炸了。

House瞪著他血壓升高的臉，暴躁的說道，｢閉眼。｣

｢什麼？｣ Wilson還不知道發生什麼事，脖子就被一股力量壓過去撞上House的唇。

House沒有看起來的那麼粗魯，舌頭甚至都沒有伸進去，只是輕輕的一直在他的嘴唇上親吻，｢你太可愛了。｣

好像這樣就可以解釋在大庭廣眾之下親他一樣。

The Real End


End file.
